Me and some friends with the ssb character
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: What happens when me, Neko-Chan and some other friends go to the SSB HQ? u get this! Enjoy as much as u can.
1. Default Chapter

Me And The SSB cast!  
  
A/n: I know, lame! I also know what ur thinking! U don't think that I know what ur thinking! but I do know what ur thinking! Wanna know what ur thinking? ur thinking, Why the hell is Keeper of fate Making a humor fic? what the hell is up with that?! Well I'll tell you! U ever play SSB and u know how intense things get when ur in a free for all battle and ur all buched up, and every one has 10 or 15 lives, well, times that by 90.. -_-;; thats how long I was playing for... GAH! I was 1 place and Fox was second, Link was thierd, and of corse, Kirby, being a small little puff ball, was last, and I was Pikachu, fighting with a iron tail.. Any way, Go to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: come on! I know this! U know this! Lets save the pain it causes me.   
Suits: Say it.  
Disclaimer: Fine, all characters belong to thier respective companies/people. the authors belong to themselfs.. Actually, I belong to me, Bob is the respective owner to Bob, Neko-chan is the respective owner of her self, Emerold, Ruby, and Mitahru all belong to my friends, Sarah, Jessica, and Natahlie.Enjoy the story as much as u can!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was as peacefull as it could get in the SSB HQ, Link was having yet another fight with Pikachu, and Fox (I spelt Fax before.. lol) was chilling glad that he was not picked. Kirby was Jumping up and down excited.  
  
Fox: WHAT THE HELL ARE U SO EXCITED ABOUT?!!?  
  
Kirby: Friends are coming!   
  
Fox: More of your wierd friends?  
  
Kirby: Oh these people take the cake! Link would like one! She also likes the color green!  
  
Samus: What are you two talking about?  
  
Kirby: FRIENDS! FRIENDS ARE COMEING!!! Samus mad kirby wants friends over? *Puppy do face*  
  
Samus: PUPPY!!!!!! *Hugs*   
  
Everyone else: 0_o???  
  
Samus: ahem, of corse the can come over? Why wouldn't they be aloud?  
  
Kirby: Finally! Kirby can breath, kirby doens't know! Kirby just asked!  
  
Samus: Ok  
~*~*~*  
  
Now, Our authors are getting ready.   
  
First person: You sure your ok?  
  
Second person: *Sigh* I'm not sick!  
  
First person: Last time you came over you where hacking and whezzing!  
  
Thierd person: If she says shes fine, she's fine!  
  
Fourth person: Yah, Its not like we wanna stay here! Hey! Wheres Sakura?  
  
*Some one busts in with big bags of lugage*  
  
Person: I'M HERE!!!  
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW!  
  
Person: Eep!   
  
Fourth: What took you so long, Sakura?  
  
Person *Sakura*: ONNI-CHAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!  
  
Guy: Fine, I'm only comeing because of Link, remember that,  
  
Sakura: Yah yah Bob, Just put the lugage in the van.  
  
Bob: Oky Doky! *Throws stuff in the van*  
  
Sakura: *Walks over to Fourth, Gives high five* Whats up, Eme?  
  
Emerold: Nothing much, you?  
  
Sakura: Ditto!  
  
Emerold: Heh Heh.. Ditto..  
  
Thierd: Whaz going on?  
  
Sakura: Nothing too much, Ruby. And you?  
  
Ruby: We're going to Super Smash bros. Pad! What do you mean Nothing too much?  
  
Sakura: *laugh* But you already knew!  
  
Ruby: Right sorry!  
  
Second: HIYA!!   
  
Sakura: Hello Neko-Chan!  
  
Neko-Chan: =^_^=  
  
First: WEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!   
  
Sakura: Hey Mitahru!!  
  
Mitahru: PUUT PUUT!! (A/n: French type of thing for farting.. I swear she always does it!!)  
  
Everyone else (Except onni-chan) :He he..  
  
Onni-chan: Get in!  
  
Everyone else: ok!  
~*~*So... their on thier way..~*~*  
  
I love prologs, don't u?  
  
sorry for sp mistakes! n e way! CYA! 


	2. Weee!! We get to the HQ!! Why are we in ...

Nya!! nya!! I'm back!!! IT IS GONNA BE FUNNY THIS TIME!!! Oh yah! THANKIES TO LILFILIPINOGURL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!! I NEARLY FAINTED WHEN I READ IT..   
Any way... Enjoy the stupid story O_O  
  
Chappy by: Sakura Miyoyo, and Neko-chan.. NO ONE ELSE!! I SWEAR!! ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yah.. I own SSb.. I SO DO NOT OWN SSB!!  
Suits: Better..  
~*~*  
  
Back at the SSB HQ..  
  
Kirby: where kirby's friends? *About to cry*  
  
Fox: Oh dear god no..  
  
Kirby: Kirby wanna see friends.. *Closer to tears*  
  
C.F: DUDE!! HE'S GONNA CRY!! AGHHHHH!! WE HAVE A DRIVE WAY!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WE HAVE CARS IN THEW DRIVE WAY!! AGHHHHHHHHHH!!   
THE HORROR!!  
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW DAMNIT!! wait.. CARS? *Evey looks out the window* OMG!!   
  
Kirby: FIRENDS~! ^.^) Nyah!! KIRBYS GOT FRIENDS!!   
  
Everyone else: *groan*  
  
People from Japan(Except Bob): KONICHI WA~!  
  
Bob: Hello fellow fighters!! I am the ultimate fighter!! NOT YOU!! MEEEE!!! ARRRRGGGGGG!!!* Samus shoots him away*  
  
Everyone else: THANK YOU!!  
  
Samus: No prob *Goes away*  
  
Neko-Chan: HIYA!! =^_^=  
  
Sakura: Hello *Treditional bow*  
  
Mitahru:PUTT PUTT!!  
  
Emerolde: helllllllllluuu!!!! *Waves like, 30 mph*  
  
Ruby: hey!! *Looks around* Nice place!  
  
Neko-Chan: HEY I CAN TALK!!!   
  
Everyone else: o_O??  
  
Neko-Chan: Ahem, I meant, where's da ultimate fighter that you should all bow down to?  
  
Sakura: Don't tell me you are calling my brother that @_@  
  
Neko-Chan: NO WAY IN HELL!O!! JELLO? SOME ONE SAY JELLO? NO WAIT!! MUST STAY ON TASK!!! WHERES KIRBY!?!  
  
Sakura: oh ok.  
  
Kirby: KIRBY'S HERE!! KIRBYS FRIENDS ARE HERE!! NYAH NYAH NYAH!!* Does kirby dance (^''^)* HAI!!  
  
Sakura: HEY I CAN DO THAT TOO!!  
  
Kirby: Sakura can?  
  
Sakura: *Sticks hands up in the air, and does great impersonation of Kirbs* HAI!!  
  
Kirby: kirby in awe!!  
  
Sakura: YAY!!  
  
Neko-Chan: KAWAII!!  
  
Sakura: Kirby please.  
  
Neko-Chan: *hugs Kirby*  
  
Mitahru: * Whispers to sakura* The plot is not gonna turn into a Nekirby.. Thaz pretty sickness.  
  
Sakura: *Whispers back* I'll change it.  
  
Link: *Walks in with pikachu* Hey!! ITS YOU!! *points to Sakura*   
  
Sakura: *Checks herself* Last time I checked.  
  
Link: Aren't you that guy who always picks me's little sister?  
  
Sakura: Yup!! Hey boy!! * Pets Pikachu, scartches his cheeks*  
  
Pikachu: (Sigh) CHUUUU!! *Likes the little pets and scratches*  
  
Neko-chan: NYAH NYAH!!! ME AND KIRBY-CHAN ARE BEST FRIENDS!! *Picks up Kirby* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sakura:unnn huh  
  
Link: who's your fave characters?  
  
Neko-Chan: WHO DO THINK? *picks up Kirby*  
  
Emerolde: Ness.  
  
Ness: COOL! *Walks over to her and talks to her bout shtuff.*  
  
Mitahru: I Like Fox.  
  
Fox: *smiles and walks over*  
  
Ruby: Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: YOOOOO!!! *Flys over constapatidly*  
  
Sakura: *Blush* I guess Link.  
  
Link: *Wink, thumb up* COOLNESS!  
  
Ness: Some one call?  
  
Link: nope. *walks over to sakura*  
  
Everyone talks to thier fave ppl, Kirby and Neko-Chan where talking about friends, Emerolde and Ness where talking about  
Video games, Mitahru and Fox where talking about the forces of evil, Ruby and Yoshi ran around laughing their heads off and  
Link and sakura where talking about B/F and G/F laughing and blushing along the way.  
  
Then the master hand walked in, (While singing)   
  
Master hand: Aquarious, You'll traval in the future when your tongue sicks on the back of a speeding bus, Fill that void   
in your pathitic life from playing whack-a-mole 17 hours a day!!  
  
Everyone else: O_o?   
  
Master hand: Ahem, yah... Ok.. I want you guys to go to this place called.... Whazzit called?  
  
Everyone else: 0_o??  
  
Master hand: Oh yah.. Baka-yaro world!  
  
All ppl who understand japnesse: -_-;; Why?  
  
Master hand: They will explain when you get there! Allllllrighty then! * Does the count to three thing and their all gone.*  
~*AT BAKA-YARO WORLD*~  
  
Bob Finally fell back down and some how was trasported with them and Now in a heep of dust!!  
  
Everyone else: HAHA!! YAY!! BOB IS A HEEP OF DUST!!  
  
Bob: So, not funny!  
  
Sakura: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW DUST CAN TALK!!  
  
Mitahru: *Whispers to sakura* Sakura, This plot isn't going any where.  
  
Sakura: Its coming!  
  
Voice that comes out of no where: HELLLLOOOO!! YOU PEOPLE CAME TO OUR RESCUE!! I'M SO HAPPY!! YOU ARE THE BEST  
PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU MUST DO!!! YOU WANNA HEAR?!?! WELL GUESS WHAT!! I WILL TELL YOU!!!   
NYAH NYAH NYAH!! I'M EVIL CUZ I'M TELLING YOU WHY YOUR HERE!!   
  
Everyone: WTF?!?!   
  
VTCOONW: NYAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA!! THE THING IS, ALL THE MILK IN THE WORLD HAS BEEN STOLEN!! AND YOU NEED TO  
BRING IT BACK!!   
  
Smashers: 0_o?  
  
Mitahru: uhhh, this is turning out to be like that game you and Neko chan created,Sakura!  
  
Sakura/Neko-Chan: Oh yah! huh..  
  
Ruby: Why are we in this! We're not Smashers!!  
  
Emerolde: But, We where with kirby, we should go with him!  
  
Mario: IT'S-A ME!! MARIO!!   
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW!! KNOW SHUT UP!!  
  
Mitahru: Tabernak!! (AN: For all those who don't speak french that means F*** You!)  
  
Sakura: Kutabare!! (Duh!)  
  
Neko-Chan: Neko? NEEEEEEKKKKKOOOOO!   
  
Ruby: PEEEEUUUUU!  
  
Mario: peeeeuuuuu-a what?  
  
Ruby: Peu you, Mario! You stink!!  
  
Mario: ;-;  
  
Emerolde: Tum tum tum tum, TTTTTTTUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!  
  
Sakura: Stupid, REALLY old tums comercial!  
  
Emerolde: Hehe!! ^_^  
  
Luigi: I-a say that we should-a split up-a!  
  
Sakura: Great idea Luigi!!  
  
Ness: I get to go with...EMEROLDE!!   
  
Emerolde: Ewwness.. this fic will be, hmm so far a sakuink, Emeress, and Nekirby.. SICKNESS!!  
  
Ness: What do they mean?  
  
Emerolde: Nothing.  
  
Ness: Ok!!  
  
Luigi: Mario-a!  
  
Mario: OK!  
  
C.F: Samus?  
  
Samus: What ever.  
  
Mitahru: Fox?  
  
Fox: My pleaser.  
  
kirby: kirby go with neko-chan?  
  
Neko-Chan: Oky doky!!  
  
Jigillypuff: Jiggle? jiggly puff puff?  
  
Pikachu: PPPPPPIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAA!! chu?  
  
Bob: Link! I wanna go with Link! Is that- *Jaw drops*  
  
Link: Hey! Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Hello Link, Would you like to be my partner?  
  
Link: Ok!!  
  
Dk/Bob: Great... I'm stuck with you....  
  
Sakura: ALLLLLLRIIIGHTY THEN! WE ALL GOT PARTNERS?!?!  
  
Smashers: YUP!!  
  
Japanesse ppl: YUPPERZ!!  
  
Sakura: OK GOOD! LEZZ GO!!  
  
Everyone: ALLLLLRIGHT!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well thats your first chapter!! you like?  
  
Nyah nyah!!  
Ne way, enjoy the next chappy! byeness! 


End file.
